


In Love and War (All's Fair)

by SailorGirl1319



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, also probs OOC, canon au?, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: There isn't a thing in the world Clarke wouldn't do for those she loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke surveyed the faces she knew on the drop ship, though she carefully avoided Wells’ concerned gaze from beside her. She saw Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, best friends from Agro Station, were next to each other. Jasper’s face held a joyful grin, excitement barely contained, while Monty’s held a worried look, eyes focused on the screen that had to be above Clarke’s head. 

 

Then, she found Harper McIntyre, who was idly chatting with a girl she didn’t recognize. Clarke’s gaze found another familiar face, stoic. Nathan Miller, son of David Miller, the Chief of the Guards. Miller caught her eye, nodding at her, before tilting his chin up. Clarke twisted around to see the screen above her, crackling to life. Wells’ dad appeared on the screen, and the others turned to sneer at the boy next to her. 

 

“Get back in your seat,” Wells grunted, eyes focused on a boy with shaggy hair, floating sideways in front of them.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Jaha?” The boy taunted, just as the ship shuddered and the lights flickered.

 

“Back in your seat, Spacewalker,” Miller grunted. They must’ve been close to earth, as they heard snapping outside of the ship before Finn was launched towards the top of the ship, Wells barely able to grab his wrist. Two other boys weren’t as lucky, limp on the ground. A moment later, their seatbelts unclasped and Clarke found herself being pushed around by the excited teenagers. A steadying hand on her shoulder kept herself from being completely trampled, and Clarke glanced over to see Miller there with a tight-lipped smile. Clarke and Miller pushed their way to the ladder, Clarke’s eyes on the lever. 

 

“Wait,” she cried out, seeing a person’s hand ready to lower the lever. “The air could be toxic.” Miller rolled his eyes at her, and Clarke pushed her way to the front of the ship.

 

“If the airs toxic,” the guy drawled, taking a quick look at Clarke. “We’re all dead anyways.” 

 

“Bell?” A feminine voice said, and another girl pushed her way to the front. 

 

“It’s the girl who lived under the floor,” one of the other delinquents whispered to their companion, and the girl whirled around.

 

“O,” the guy - Bell - warned. “Let’s give them something else to be remembered by.” 

 

“Like what?” She said, whirling around to face who Clarke presumed was her brother. 

 

“Like the first one to touch the ground in 97 years.” He smirked as he lowered the lever, and _sunlight_ streamed through the opening door. O took a few hesitant steps out once the door once it was lowered fully, looking around in awe. 

 

“We’re back, bitches!” She shouted, throwing her arms up into the sky as the others poured out of the ship. 

 

Clarke stepped onto the dirt, turning in circles to take in her surroundings. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Miller commented, and Clarke nodded.

 

“They dropped us on the wrong mountain.” Clarke scowled, eyes landing on a large peak off in the distance. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke watched in horror as a spear flew into Jasper’s chest the moment he held up the sign for Mount Weather. She bit back her cry of horror as she scrambled backwards, Finn’s hand hovering over the small of her back. Clarke shifted closer to Miller, who accompanied them. Clarke didn’t trust Finn. Clarke didn’t think a lot of the delinquents trusted him, at this point. 

 

When they peeked over the log they were hiding behind, Jasper was gone, no trace of him there. 

 

“We’ll find another crossing,” Finn said, and Clarke looked at Finn. 

 

“No, we go back to camp. We’re not alone, and this is probably the border of their territory. We cross it, we die,” said Miller. Clarke nodded her agreement. Finn scowled, but followed them back towards their makeshift camp. 

 

“Where are the supplies?” Bellamy demanded, glare landing on Clarke. 

 

“Unreachable. We reached a river, Jasper crossed it, and got a spear right through the chest,” Miller explained before Clarke could. 

 

“I want to go out to search for his body tomorrow,” Clarke said firmly. 

 

“Alright,” Bellamy grunted, clearly not in the mood for arguing further. 

 

“What happened to Jasper?” Octavia demanded, limping up to Clarke and Miller. After the river eel, they had brought her back to camp, knowing what Bellamy would do if they did anything different. 

 

“He got a spear through the chest,” Finn growled, before stalking off. 

 

“Did you get the killer?” 

 

“We don’t even know where the spear was thrown from, other than the fact that it was on this side of the river, and only attacked when we crossed the river,” Clarke told her. “I’m going out to look for him tomorrow, see if I can get his body if he’s dead, or save him if he’s somehow alive.” Clarke noticed Wells talking softly with Harper, eyes flickering between Miller and her. 

 

“I want to go,” Octavia tried.

 

“Not with that leg,” Miller countered. “I doubt Bellamy will let you out of the camp for a few days.” 

 

“He can suck it,” she growled, and Clarke laughed quietly. 

 

“He can,” Clarke agreed. “But I wouldn’t take you out tomorrow anyways with your hurt leg, not until a day or two more. We don’t want to hurt it even more. That’s the only reason.” Octavia scowled, stalking off. 

 

“You really think he’s alive?” Miller said, looking at Clarke. 

 

“The moment we give up hope is the moment we give up on life,” Clarke murmured. “And down here, every life matters. If Jasper’s dead, then I want confirmation, I want to be able to bury his body next to the others. But, I really do hope he’s alive.” 

 

“I do too,” Miller agreed, and they sat down on a log by the unlit campfire to continue chatting. 

 

“How disappointed was your dad when you got caught?” Clarke asked hesitantly. _Son of the Chief of Guard, caught red-handed in robbing._ Not as surprising as when Clarke got arrested, for reasons the Ark refused to give out. But it still took everyone by surprise when someone who was set to become one of the best guards and the _son_ of the chief of them, stealing items. 

 

“Honestly? Less disappointed then I thought he would,” he admitted. “I think Shumway was more disappointed in me.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re down here.” Miller gave her a rare smile. 

 

“I’m glad you down here too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay an update who would've thought!

They found Jasper strung to a tree. Clarke hurried forwards, feeling the ground buckle under her. She felt herself fall down, bracing herself. Suddenly, a hand was wrapped around her wrist. Clarke looked up to see Miller over her, and they looked at each other for a minute before Wells appeared next to him and leaned down to help him pull her up. 

 

“Thanks,” Clarke breathed, looking down at the pit. The bottom was filled with spikes. Bellamy eyed her critically. Clarke stiffened as a low growl came from behind them before a large black panther pounced on Miller. Clarke shrieked as Miller tried his best to keep the panther away from him, wincing as its claws found purchase on his sides. Two gunshots rang out, and the panther collapsed next to Miller. Wells was holding the pistol, eyes wide with fear. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke muttered under her breath, rushing to Miller’s side. 

 

“I’m fine,” Miller murmured, gripping her wrist before she could touch his sides. 

 

“A panther just attacked you,” Clarke snapped. “You’re not _fine._ ” She pulled off her shirt before he could protest, ripping it to form a makeshift bandage. Clarke was glad that she was wearing a sports bra. She tugged Miller’s shirt off, prodding the claw wounds with two fingers. Miller groaned, arching his back. 

 

“You need stitches,” Clarke grumbled as she wrapped her ripped shirt around his torso. It wasn’t long enough, and she cursed. She fumbled for Miller’s shirt, tearing it up and using it to connect the two pieces before using it as a second bandage for the cuts on the other side. Luckily, they weren’t as deep. 

 

“Wells, Finn, can you get Jasper down? Bellamy, can you help me get Miller back to camp?”Wells nodded, pulling Finn to the side to develop a plan to get Jasper down. 

 

“We should bring that to camp,” Bellamy said, nodding towards the panther. 

 

“Also, bring the panther back,” Clarke directed at Wells. He nodded. 

 

“I can walk,” Miller insisted, trying to push himself up. Clarke scoffed, crouching down and letting him use her as support. She helped him stand, steadying him with her other hand. 

 

“I’ll carry the panther,” Bellamy said,bending over and grabbing the panther by its front legs. He hefted the large cat over his shoulders, before heading back towards camp. 

 

“Stay safe,” Clarke said softly, before following Bellamy into the forest. 

 

“I can walk,” Miller insisted, stumbling. 

 

“I’m not testing that theory,” Clarke said firmly. They finally returned to camp, the others crowded around Bellamy and the panther. Octavia was the first to notice Clarke and Miller, hurrying to Miller’s side and draping his other arm over her shoulders. They got him on a table in the dropship, Bellamy taking it upon himself to keep others out as Octavia found what Clarke needed. 

 

“This is going to hurt,” Clarke warned as she began to close Miller’s wounds with stitches. Miller hissed in pain but thankfully didn’t arch his back. After another minute, Clarke tied off the first row of stitches and started on the other one that needed them, murmuring encouragement to Miller. 

 

“Alright, you have another patient,” Bellamy said as Jasper was carried in by Wells. Clarke sighed, going over to where they put Jasper. She looked at the red poultice that was on his wound, taking a bit of it and sniffing it. 

 

“Algae,” Clarke said softly. “To prevent infection, of course!” Miller groaned, and Clarke rushed to his side. 

 

“I can go get it,” Miller offered weakly. 

 

“There are 86 people who are able to go get it,” Clarke said, laughing. 

 

“I’ll go tell Finn and Wells to search for red algae,” Bellamy said, disappearing down the hatch. 

 

“I want to go with, so I know where it is.” Bellamy nodded, and Clarke left Octavia in charge of making sure Miller stayed put and Jasper was okay. 

 

They found it in the river, and Clarke stuffed a bunch of it in a bag when a long horn was sounded, and a bunch of birds came shooting towards them. A brown fog seeped from the banks, and Wells cursed, dragging her and Finn away from it. They found a buried car, and they all dropped down in it before Finn pulled the door shut tightly. 

 

“What is that?” Wells hiss, glancing at his arm, which was covered in blisters. 

 

“Acid fog,” Clarke realized. 

 

“When will it let up?” Finn asked, looking through the dusty window on the door. 

 

“No idea.” 

 

When the fog did let up, they hurried back to camp. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Bellamy hovering over a boy, who must’ve gotten caught out in the acid fog. 

 

“Go back to camp, make sure everybody is okay,” Clarke said quietly, looking at a young girl standing beside Bellamy. Wells nodded, taking the algae from Clarke and pulling Finn away from the scene. Bellamy said something to the girl, who nodded, gave him the knife she was holding, and ran off. 

 

“Kill me,” the guy, Atom, pleaded. Bellamy hesitated, turning the knife over in his hands. “Kill me.” Clarke crouched down on the other side of Atom, silently taking the knife from Bellamy and looking Atom in the eyes as she hummed a quiet tune. She slid the knife into his neck, severing the carotid artery. Atom let out a sigh as he went limp. 

 

“It was what had to be done,” Clarke said, giving Bellamy his knife back. Bellamy nodded silently. Clarke helped Bellamy bring his body back to camp, leaving Bellamy to deal with questions as she rushed to the dropship.

 

“Get Clarke whatever she needs!” He bellowed. 

 

“Boil some water,” Clarke said. 

 

“Keeping Miller in place was a hard task,” Octavia said, coming up beside Clarke. 

 

“But he did stay in place?” Clarke clarified, focused on Jasper for the moment. 

 

“He did once I threatened to strap him to the table.” Octavia gave her a toothy grin. Boiling water was brought up, and Clarke stuck the algae in there. Once it was brewed to her satisfaction, she had Octavia, Bellamy, and Monty help her force feed Jasper the tea. Then, they waited. A few minutes later, and Jasper let out a cough, and Clarke let out a happy laugh. 

 

“Can I move now?” Miller whined, and Clarke laughed again. 

 

“Carefully,” Clarke allowed. “You need to take it easy until those wounds heal though, okay?” 

 

“Yes,” He grumbled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke could feel his eyes on her as she moved around camp, checking in on everyone doing their tasks. She lifted her gaze to meet Bellamy’s eyes, nodding her head slightly to acknowledge him. He smirked in return, and she rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and walking over to the drop ship, poking her head in to see Monty fiddling with a dead bracelet. 

 

“Hey,” Clarke greeted. 

 

“Dead bracelets are useless,” Monty complained, tossing the bracelet to the ground. 

 

“Take a break,” Clarke suggested. “Go outside. You’ve been cooped up here for two days.” 

 

“You could try taking it out of the person’s wrist yourself,” Miller suggested, appearing beside Clarke. 

 

“I’d need someone willing to take their bracelet off for that,” Monty pointed out. “And all of the rebels already have their’s off.” 

 

“And Wells,” Clarke pointed out. “But that was forced.” She frowned. 

 

“Take mine,” Miller offered, holding his arm out. “If we can get communication out of it, then I can just tell my dad I’m fine.” Monty sighed, nodding and reaching for the screwdriver laying on the table. 

 

“Damn it,” Monty cursed as the bracelet died, and Clarke rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. 

 

“You’ll get it,” Clarke said firmly. “I know you will. Take mine, try again.” Monty looked at Clarke hesitantly, and she held out her wrist. Monty fiddled with it, managing to get it off without it turning off. He cheered, connecting two wires to it. The bracelet flashed, before dying. Monty cursed. 

 

“I think I just fried all the bracelets,” Monty admitted. Clarke squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“Clarke,” Harper said quickly, and her attention was pulled away from Monty to turn to Harper. “A ship just came down. Not big enough to be the Ark,” She said before Clarke could say anything. 

 

“Maybe it has a radio,” Monty said hopefully.

 

“Let’s go,” Clarke said, grabbing a coat and jogging out of the drop ship with Miller close behind her. Finn tagged along, hanging back as Miller chatted with Clarke. They reached the small ship, and Clarke rushed to take the helmet off the figure in the ship. 

 

“Hello?” Clarke said, shaking the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Raven,” Finn breathed, looking over Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“You know her?” Miller asked, and Finn nodded. 

 

“She’s my girlfriend.” Raven groaned, her hand going up to her bloodied forehead. 

 

“Who are you?” Raven mumbled, staring at Clarke. 

 

“Clarke,” Clarke said, a wide grin taking over her face. 

 

“Griffin?” Raven asked, and Clarke nodded. Raven caught sight of Finn, and she smiled. Clarke moved out of the way, standing by Miller. She leaned into him, watching the couple reunite. Finn pulled away, murmuring something to Raven. Raven nodded, and Finn motioned for Clarke and Miller to come forward. 

 

For the first time, Clarke heard a voice repeating a phrase. 

 

“Raven to Abby,” Raven said, and Miller took Clarke’s hand, squeezing it. 

 

“Abby to Raven,” Abby said, and Clarke could feel the tears welling up. “Raven, have you found the kids?” 

 

“They found me, actually,” Raven said, handing the radio to Clarke. 

 

“Hi mom,” Clarke said, and she could hear Abby choke back a sob. “Most of us are alive, lost two on the landing. One got killed by the acid fog.” 

 

“Acid fog?” Raven asked, and Clarke nodded. 

 

“We don’t know where it comes from, but there’s always horns blown right before it appears.” Just then, Bellamy came crashing through the woods. He cursed, slamming his hand into a nearby tree. 

 

“I’m going to hand you off to Raven again, Mom. I need to take care of something.” She handed the microphone back to Raven, trailing after Bellamy. 

 

“Hey, Bellamy, wait,” Clarke said, jogging to catch up to him. 

 

“I’ll die if the Ark comes down,” Bellamy said, sinking down to his knees.

 

“No you won’t,” Clarke said stubbornly. “Stay, we’ll figure it out.” 

 

~-~

 

Raven managed to get video communications working within a day, and there was a line of people waiting to talk to their parents. 

 

“Go get Dax, it’s his turn.” Clarke said. She looked at the map she had sketched with her mom’s help, leading them to a bunker that should have supplies. 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, showing him the map. “We should leave tomorrow. Get as many supplies as we can handle.” Bellamy nodded. 

 

“Just me and you,” Bellamy said. “Miller can be in charge for a day.” Clarke nodded her agreement, finding Miller and telling him the plan. 

 

~-~

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, and Clarke hurried to his side, looking in a barrel. 

 

“Guns,” she breathed, pulling one out of the barrel. He nodded. 

 

“I don’t know how to use one,” Clarke admitted softly. “I never had to.” 

 

“Let me,” he said gruffly, positioning her correctly. 

 

“I need some air,” Bellamy grunted after a few more minutes, and Clarke nodded. 

 

~-~

 

“Dad?” Clarke said, tears welling up as he appeared out of the shadows. She ran up to him, throwing her arms around his torso. 

 

“How are you here?” She asked, and he smiled.

 

“I think the question is why am I here? Why me?” He replied gently. 

 

“You want me to forgive her,” Clarke realized, taking a seat on the bed. “I can’t.” Jake sat down next to her, pulling her into him. “She betrayed you. She killed you. She doesn’t deserve it.” 

 

“Kiddo, forgiveness isn’t about who deserves it,” Jake said softly. 

 

“Whatever,” a different voice said, before she was knocked out by the butt of a gun. 

 

~-~

 

Clarke stumbled towards the yelling, rifle gripped tightly in one hand. 

 

“Drop the gun!” Clarke shouted, pointing her own rifle at the person standing over Bellamy. 

 

“Shumway said no witnesses. Drop the gun and walk away, and I won’t do anything.” Dax said, shifting his grip on his gun.

 

“Drop the gun,” She repeated. 

 

“Shumway set it up,” Bellamy called to her. “He’s the one who gave me the gun.” 

 

“Drop the gun,” Clarke repeated, before ducking behind a tree as Dax started firing. She frantically tried to load her gun, hearing Bellamy grunt and a loud thud as Dax was knocked to the ground. She groaned, giving up and came out from behind the tree to see Dax choking Bellamy with his gun.

 

“Get off him!” She screeched, and Dax slammed his gun into her stomach. She curled into herself as Dax returned to choking Bellamy, who had taken the distraction to grab a discarded bullet shell. He jammed it into Dax’s neck, pushing him off of him and staring at the dying boy. 

 

Bellamy stumbled over to the tree Clarke was leaning on, sighing.

 

“You’re okay,” Clarke said softly. 

 

“No I’m not,” Bellamy replied, shaking his head. “My mother…If she knew what I’ve done….Who I am…… She raised me to be better, to be good…”

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke tried. 

 

“And all I do is hurt people.” He sniffled, shaking his head. “I’m a monster.”

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, shifting towards him. “You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time,” Clarke said, hesitating. “But I need you. We all need you. None of us would’ve survived this place if it wasn’t for you.” He turned away from her. “You want forgiveness, fine, you’re forgiven, okay? But you can’t run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it.” 

 

“Like you faced your mom?” He challenged, and Clarke sighed. 

 

“You’re right. I don’t want to face my mom. I don’t want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we’re going to keep everyone alive. But we don’t have a choice.”

 

“Jaha will kill me when he comes down,” Bellamy said, shaking his head again.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Clarke said firmly. 

 

“Well, can we figure it out later?” Bellamy said, leaning his head against the tree’s bark. Clarke relaxed against the tree.

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” she told him. 


End file.
